When the Eagle calls
by Rogue Assasin
Summary: This is a sister story to my Fic 'When the Bough Breaks' and follows Allie Serendipity Blacks life after her separation from her parents and growing up with the Treacles. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**When the Eagle Calls**_

**Part 1**

Little Allie awoke to Steph Treacle's warm smile and the smell of waffles wafting through the house.

"Good Morning little sister" Steph said as she proceeded to help the little girl of 5 make her bed and prepare for her first day of school.

"Where are Tishy and Presh?" Allie asked as she went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"Tish has gone off to put off another dispute caused by the Mendez's, Precious is with her"

"What's dispute?" Allie asked

"It's a disagreement, you know like how me and Precious had a disagreement with Tish about sending you to normal school"

"So they're fighting"

"Yes you could say that" Allie said as she began to run the little girls bathwater.

"So you ready for your first day?" Steph asked as she sponged Allie's back.

"Yip, I want to meet new people" Allie gushed as Steph massaged shampoo into her scalp.

"You will honey." Steph promised.

"Stephy"

"Yeah"

"Why don't Tish and Presh like Colt?" Allie asked innocently.

"Tish has history with Colt, and Precious is protective of Tish. Colt and Tish were involved then he betrayed her, he nearly get us all killed"

Allie was excited as she boarded the school bus under Colt's watchful eye. She sat next to a little black girl with braids.

"Hi I'm Allie" She greeted with a small smile.

"Kenya" The little girl replied equally shy.

"This is my first time going to school" Allie said excitedly.

"It's my second year, I'm in first grade. I moved here from Boston with my Mom and Pops 2 years ago, they're accountants" Kenya said proudly

"I'm in pre-school" Allie said shyly.

"What do your Mom and Pop do?" Kenya asked.

"I don't have a Mom and Pop" Allie said sadly.

"Did you hear that? She doesn't have a Mommy or a Daddy" A little blonde girl whispered to her friends a few seat away.

"Don't worry about her, that's Daniela Hawkins – she's a bitch" Allie put her hand over her mouth.

"You said a bad word" She giggled.

"Who doesn't"

"Precious swears a lot but Tish and Stephy scold her when I'm in the room."

"Who are they?"

"My sisters"

The bus pulled up into the school and Kenya took Allie's hand as they disembarked from the bus.

"I'll take you to your class" Kenya said as she eyed Daniela and her little group of retards.

"I'm sorry, you're going to have to have class with Daniela and her group"

"That red corvette sure is a beauty" Allie said as they passed the car with a hard faced older man.

"That's Heinz Mendez; he has a younger brother in third grade – Gabrielle. I'd stay away from them. My Momma says they're drug dealers" Allie shook her head.

"Well this is your class; I'm at the end of the hall. I'll meet you here when we break for recess" Kenya gave Allie a hug before joining her classmates.

Allie stood nervously outside the class as Daniela approached her.

"So you're Allie Treacle" She asked with accusation in her tone.

"Y-Yeah" Allie said almost afraid.

"Told you she was related to those freaks!" Daniela sneered at the frightened little girl.

Gabrielle Mendez was enjoying the feel of the sun on his skin, this was the first time in a century that his brothers allowed him to go to normal school, they had been inhibiting his growth with magic for too long now and he was grateful that Tish Treacle put an end to it 2 years prior.

He was playing football with a few of his classmates when he heard quiet sobs coming from behind a tunnel near the jungle gym.

"Guys you carry on – I need to go do something" He said as he located the source of the sobs.

He found a scared little girl with dark brown hair in pigtails and mocha colored skin.

"Hey what's your name?" He asked as he sat next to the little girl.

"Al-Al-Allie" She sniffled.

"Why you crying Chèr?" He asked as he patted her head unsure of how to deal with a crying female.

"Dan-" She threw her little arms around him and sobbed harder.

Gabrielle knew all too well about Daniela Hawkins, the girl had a reputation for being unnecessarily cruel to the other kids except Gabe because she had a little bit of a crush on him

"Don't cry little girl – I'll make her stop okay?" Gabe pinched Allie's chubby cheeks before going to find Daniela – little did he know that his intervention would set the stage for Allie to receive more of Daniela's rage as the years went by…


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"Good morning princess" Allie awoke to the chorus of her sisters as they sang 'Happy Birthday' to her.

"So how does it feel to be 14?" Precious asked?

"I'm positively jealous, I wish I were young and lush again" Precious sighed.

"Presh you've been young and lush over a century now" Steph rolled her eyes as her sisters bantered.

"So make a wish and blow out the candle" Steph said as she held the big pink cake out towards her little sister.

"Seriously guys pink? You do realize I killed a warlock last week and 2 rogue leprechauns"

"Yet you can't fight one little human girl" Precious teased.

"Well I can't use magic on her because that would expose us and I'm not as good in combat as Presh is and…"

"Too many ands little one – you're going to have to learn to hold your own in the human world some day or life will pass you by" Tish said as she brought out a gift bag.

"Oh come on Tish – she's not going to be in the human version of the world forever, her place is here with us in the enchanted forest." Precious said as she licked the pink cream of her fingers.

"Oh no, you ALL are going to have normal lives as soon as I find a way to get rid of your stubbornness, you won't leave me so Steph won't leave me and Allie is still too young to make her decision"

"As long as that Mendez scum is-" Allie cleared her throat at Precious words, Precious shook her head at her little sister.

"As long and Heinz and Diego are around we'll be around seeing as our little princess is 'smitten' with the 'harmless' GABE"

"I am not 'smitten' anyway I'm getting late for school and he's with Daniela" Allie rushed as she raced to the bathroom to avoid her sister's teasing her.

"Allie you will NOT leave this house until you have your breakfast!" Tish thundered as Allie headed for the door.

"Man I can't get away with anything with you guys."

"You know it, you haven't seen your birthday gift yet" Precious said as she brought the gift bag from Allie's room.

Allie rolled her eyes as she dug into her least favorite breakfast –oatmeal- Steph must be busy with her potions so Tish made breakfast.

"Well open it!" Presh said expectantly.

"I know it's a little early but with the progress you've made it's time…"

Allie's eyes widened in amazement as she gazed at the Black bound book.

"It isn't, no fucking way! But I thought I needed the witch council's approval…"

"Tish pulled a few strings and checked in some favors and voila – your very own Book of Shadows – we got ours after witch trials when we turned 16 thankfully you don't need to worry about witch trials – the head witches are somewhat in hiding – they fear the Vampire Hierarchy is sniffing them out."

"The Volturi coupled with witch magik – scary" Tish shuddered as she pulled her broomstick out the closet.

"Well I'll be off" Tish said as she mounted her broom and flew off.

Allie shook her head "Why can't she just turn into an eagle and fly – why the broom?"

"It's our heritage Sabrina, older magic is way stronger" Presh said as her broom danced out the closet to her.

"Well I'll be off; I have a hot date with a certain warlock. Tell Tish not to wait up"

"No, no I'm not telling Tish ANYTHING – wait for Steph to come back – don't lay this on me – you KNOW how protective Tish is!" Allie said grabbing the second eldest Treacle.

"Oh fiddle sticks – Tish will be fine – see you tomorrow!" Precious rushed as she brushed off the young girl and sped of on her broomstick.

"Man I hate to admit it – but I need one of those" Allie said as she got together her bag for school and waited for Colt to escort her to the drop off zone.

Allie walked through the throngs of students searching out Kenya but also hiding from Daniela.

"Hey birthday girl!" Kenya called from her boyfriend Sean's Prius.

"Shhh! Not so loud" Allie said in a furious whisper.

"Gosh when are you going to teach Daniela a lesson – you're the modern day Sab-"

Allie quickly blocked her best friend's mouth with her hand.

"Okay, okay – jeez" Kenya closed her eyes.

"Kenya I love you and I know you're new to the art but we need to watch what we say – I'm sure your grandma told you"

"She did but I forget" Kenya said sheepishly as she played with a braid.

"Happy Birthday" A deep charming voice whispered hotly against Allie's ear while blocking her eyes with big cushiony palms, Allie's heart leapt to her throat as she felt the blood rush to her face.

"Gabe I KNOW that's you – what did I tell you about sneaking up on me!" Allie said as she gave Gabe a little magical shock.

"You take all the fun out of being your best looking male friend" Gabe pouted as he handed her a big white box.

"Thanks Gabe – and FYI you aren't my best looking male friend – Connor is" Allie stuck her tongue out at him.

"Connor's Gay" Kenya said shaking her head as she stifled a chuckle.

"He's still hot" Allie said as she spotted Daniela heading their way.

"Danny Alert" Allie mumbled as she grabbed Kenya's hand and moved towards her own posse.

"You are so into him" Kenya grinned.

"Hell to the mother fucking NO!" Allie said as she felt her cheeks redden.

"Then why do you turn 10 shades red when he's around?" Kenya nudged her.

"I'm 10 shades red because you embarrass me" Allie said as she knocked Kenya into Connor with her ass.

"Well open it at least" Kenya pouted.

Allie was amazed at Gabe's choice of gift – it was a little snow globe with a picture of the 3 of them as kids before they split for summer the first year they me. Allie laughed at her pigtails and Kenya's missing front teeth and between them was Gabe with his hideous Mohawk. Allie saw a little post it note stuck to the base of her snow globe.

_In our enchanted land it never snows_

_This globe is to let you know _

_That some day when things are bright _

_I'll take you to Forks in the middle of the night_

_Where you can play with snow in delight_

_Gabe…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3**

Allie stood naked in the middle of the forest – it was harvest night, the night they worshipped the Goddess in the light of the full moon and thanked her for all she had provided as they danced naked around a huge bonfire. Allie was very conscious of her 38Ccups and her widened hips – she was a late bloomer and wasn't very used to her new figure as yet.

"Allie we all have the same equipment you do now come" Precious said as she dragged the 16 year old to where Kenya and her Grandma were drumming and helping raise the energy.

"Sisters" Tish addressed the women from the fire.

"The Goddess has treated us well this year, we've had plenty to eat and drink, good weather, victory against those who would try to cause harm to us and we haven't lost any of our sisters. So we dance tonight beneath the full moon in our natural beauty as we offer our gratitude to the Lady and Lord"

Allie joined in with her sisters as they leapt and sang, pranced, danced and let loose around the fire she was finally getting into it when she saw a flash of lime green in the bushes.

"Sisters!" Allie screamed in panic, stopping the celebration.

"Illumina" Allie chanted as white light bathed the area around their circle.

"It's a fucking leprechaun army" Precious spat.

"Steph get the rest of our sister's to safety" Tish ordered as she called for her broom, Precious did the same.

"See why I NEED a broom" Allie whined as she faced her foes.

"Fucking gold digging bastards" She muttered as she charged her aura and summoned the little rocks lying around on the ground to levitate around her, she'd have to hold them off like a cave man till Tish and Precious retrieved their specially marked swords and salt water – which actually melted the little bastards.

"You should have stayed in Ireland you midgets" Allie said as she used the smaller stones levitating around her to injure the little fucker at the fore front.

"I'm right here Allie" Steph said as she summoned a spring from the cliff face behind them and used the salt from the earth to create the saline liquid they needed.

"Good thinking Steph"

"I'm a century ahead of you honey" Steph replied.

"Yee witch bitches, forever getting in our way, stopping us from taking what's ours" A particularly nasty looking one spoke.

"And what is it that you tiny mother fuckers think is yours?" Allie retorted, Steph shook her head, Allie cussed like Precious.

"This land that you've been monopolizing ever since-"

"This land is ours" came the thick southern texture of Tish's voice as she returned tossing Allie's dagger.

"This place was established by the Salem witches when they fled persecution, this land was protected and ruled over by the elder witches and their descendants since it was established, our family has been caretakers and gatekeepers on this land for generations – what claim do you supposedly have you dwarfs?" Precious asked as she tossed Steph her dagger.

"The gold beneath this land – we have claim to that, always have" One particularly snotty one responded.

"Sisters can we get over with this one quick – I have school" Allie yawned as she crouched with her blade.

"Oh well you heard her, let's finish this sisters" Tish said as the four of them launched into attack.

Allie was still pretty sore from the attack the day before, even though the tonic Steph made healed her on the outside she was still healing internally.

The site Allie was greeted with made her want to run all the way back home. Kenya and Gabe were in deep conversation – probably about the Leprechaun fight the night before. The last thing she wanted was one of Gabe's famous lectures. Allie turned and bumped right into Daniela's perky FAKE 32 DD's.

"Well what do we have here?" She remarked snidely.

"It's the Treacle freak." Allie was worn out from the fight, and she didn't have the patience to put up with Daniela.

"Listen Dani as much as I love our little one sided convos I need to be somewhere" Allie said as she tried to side step Daniela.

"Where you think you going you little bitch"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me – Bitch" Daniela said as she shoved Allie.

"I've seen the way you stare at Gabe, I KNOW you want him. But you can't have him. I want you to stay away from him or I'll"

"You'll what Dani?" Allie asked in a tone louder and sterner than she expected.

"Make me miserable for the rest of my high school career? Newsflash: You've been doing that since I was 5 I can't help it if Gabe wants my company. What else you going to do? get your bitches to prank me in the showers – they've been doing that since I turned 14" Allie said losing patience.

"What's going on here ladies?" Gabe asked coming to diffuse the situation.

"Nothing babe" Daniela said as she pecked her boyfriend on the lips.

"Allie?" Gabe asked.

"Take care of your girlfriend Gabe, I'm going home. I should have listened to Tish about home school – Tish is ALWAYS right" Allie said in monotone as she walked away from the school. Kenya was quick on her heels.

"Allie you can't just walk out like that – you'll miss class" Kenya fretted.

"Even if I do I'm still ahead – Steph's a good tutor, she'll teach me whatever I need to know… and then some" Allie said as she walked down the road.

"Allie…"

"Kenya honey, I'm tired I just want to go home, I'll be fine – you go back."

"You'll be fine on your own?"

"Yeah, I'll call Colt to meet me at the entrance" Allie said taking out her cell phone and dialing the centaur.

"You know if you ignore the horse half he's kinda hot" Kenya teased as Allie slapped her ass.

"Go!"

"Fine, I'm going" She laughed.

Allie shook her head and put her phone back in her pocket, right now she needed to think. She pondered about her birth heritage; Colt told her that her birth mother was some sort of supernatural that was killed by vampires. Allie wondered what kind of supernatural she was, was she fae, witch, shifter, daemon. All she knew was she was blessed to have her adopted family and she wouldn't trade them for the world.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 4**

Spring dance – that term irritated Allie to no end. She wanted to stick to home school but Steph suckered her into finishing off the current schooling year and then think about leaving. Damn her and her double chocolate cake. Now she was stuck with Precious and Steph as they fussed over her dress, thankfully they weren't adamant about the pink and settled for peach. Allie pleaded to Tish with her eyes but the older Treacle just shook her head and smiled apologetically before getting her broom to go meet the council.

"A little tighter" Precious said as Steph worked on the bodice

"Tighter? You do realize I NEED to breathe" Allie huffed.

"A little pain for beauty is not a high price to pay" Precious retorted.

"So what now I'm not beautiful?"

"You are you're just a little … chubby" Precious said.

Allie growled at the second Treacle.

"Al honey you just growled" Steph said in shock.

"What are you?" Precious asked curiously as she inspected the girl.

"A witch like you, that's all I know and that's all I want to know" Allie said seriously.

"And that's all she will be" came Tish's wise voice.

"Though not connected by blood we are one – we will always be one" Tish said as she took Allie's face in her hands and kissed her forehead.

"Quick meeting"

"Heinz just needed his balls kicked again" Tish smiled.

"He made a play for guardianship and control again" Precious deduced.

"He can make as many plays as he wants this land is ours and the next guardian will be you Precious."

"No – you're going to live for another hundred years"

"I can't keep stealing years of prisoners for us – I will go back to aging normally when we have the Mendez's under control and these little wars with the Leprechauns and Tuffet's end"

"Tuffet?" That term was new to Allie

"Pesky little invisible spiritual residue, kinda like poltergeists but more malevolent and resident. We have a few here" Precious said as she looked towards the entrance of the home.

"The wards I placed over the house protects us from their entry, Precious and Tish fight them off daily, if they grow in numbers then we will have BIG problems"

"I didn't know you fought battles daily"

"We fight lots of supernaturals while you're away fawning over 'Gabe'" Precious teased as she began to fan herself theatrically.

Allie blushed furiously "I do NOT fawn"

"Oh hell she does" Kenya called from the doorway.

"Hi elder Tish" Kenya said as she hugged the Treacle head.

"You know just because I am next in line to join the spirit council doesn't mean you need to call me elder all the time – I've only been elected 2 weeks now"

"Doesn't matter, grams says you should have been honored a long time coming." It was Tish's turn to blush.

"Matilda is too kind. How are things with Sean? Did you tell him?"

"No need – Aunt Flo visited"

"Next time use a rubber" Presh said mussing Kenya's hair.

"It was ONLY one time and I won't do it again… without being safe."

"It only takes one time. Gosh why couldn't you wait to get popped at least wait for prom night or something" Allie said as she removed the dress carefully.

"Why are you and Gabe planning to pop that balloon come prom night?"

"Why do I always have to hear about Gabe I am going with Conner to the spring dance and the prom" Allie said as she slipped her summer dress on.

"You're going with Connor" Kenya asked wide eyed.

"He's GAY"

"Yes and he won't try to get in my pants"

"Virgin Mary"

"Whore"

"Girls, Language"

"Oh shut it Steph"

"Leave her be Precious, our dear little Steph has been a virgin for over a century now"


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 5**

"You look ravishing" Connor said as he picked Allie up from Kenya's place. Tish, Steph and Precious watched from the window with Kenya's grandmother who kept staring daggers at Sean.

"Carnations, my favorite, white ones too. That's the most beautiful corsage ever" Allie said as he fixed the accessory to her wrist.

"Well ladies. Shall we leave – Kenya's Gram is creeping me out" Sean said as he dragged Kenya to the hired limo.

As apprehensive of the spring dance as Allie was she found herself enjoying the night, Connor was an amazing person and a total gentleman. Many of the girls envied Allie as he spun her on the dance floor.

"You're making all the other girls look ugly" He whispered in her ear.

"Oh hush. No one can beat Dani in beauty"

"Dani's beauty is plastic like her personality; she doesn't have the inner or outer beauty you have – I wish she were the way I remember her" Conner said against her temple giving her goose bumps.

"Wanna blow this joint? My feet are killing me – 6 inch stiletto's – I'm killing Steph" He chuckled against her ear.

"Anywhere with you is paradise" He responded as he led her to the main doors.

Connor threw his jacket on the floor as they sat on the cool grass. Allie leaned her head on his shoulder; she loved the ease and peace she felt with Connor.

"Ryan wants to go meet other men" Connor finally said.

"Your boyfriend?" Allie said surprised.

"No Ryan is my girlfriend, Peter is my boyfriend" Connor laughed.

"Ewww"

"Oh chill Al, it's not like I'm screwing either of them. My heart belongs to one girl…"

"Dani" Allie said as she mock gagged.

"I know she's bitchy but she wasn't always that way, she became that way after her mom remarried, our Dad's were best friends" Connor said as he leaned his head on hers.

"Well isn't this romantic" came the slightly agitated yet charming voice of Gabrielle Mendez.

"Gabe what's up man, come chill with us" Connor said offering his other shoulder to Gabrielle.

"Thanks but no thanks I don't swing it that way" Gabe almost sneered as he sat on his own jacket next to Allie. What he did next shocked both Connor and Allie. Gabe put his arm around Allie's waist and pulled her closer to him.

"You look radiant in peach" He whispered low.

"As do you and Connor in white. My saviors" Allie said as she linked arms with both of them.

"I think I'm going to get us some punch" Connor said mockingly as he stared into Allie's panicked eyes.

"Well I'm glad he's gone, I get to enjoy my favorite little Treacle alone" Gabe said as he stretched out.

"Ha ha, don't be mean to Connor – just cause he's the most good looking guy in school" Allie chuckled.

"Oh he may be better looking but I'm taller, smarter and more… dangerous" Gabe said as he bobbed his head closer to Allie's brushing his nose against hers before taking in the smell of her hair.

"Dani's probably looking for you" Allie shuddered

"Dani's powdering her nose – code for gossiping with her girlfriends"

"Hey you aren't supposed to know that!" Allie said as she smacked his arm.

"You'd be surprised at what I know" He said as he caressed her face.

Allie noticed the eagle on the branch a few yards from them.

"Gabe, I need to go, tell Connor I'm sorry – something came up" Allie said as she got rid of her beautiful dress with a snap of her fingers and replaced it with her normal combat boots, black jeans and vest she used when she was fighting.

"Allie no" Gabe said grabbing her arm.

"Gabe, I'm tougher than you think. Go inside and tell Kenya I've left before she organizes a search party."

"Fine! Go out there and die for that fucked up forest" Gabe yelled as he stormed off.

Allie shook her head; Gabe needed to understand she was stronger than him.

Allie walked towards the tree Steph was sitting eagle formed in when she heard whimpering.

"Little bitch, think I'm going to let some high school jock have what's mine" A gruff voice came from the white Mercedes parked in the back of the school gym. Allie made out Dani's tear streaked face, blood coming from the side of her mouth as the man unbuckled his pants and took out his unmentionables.

"Take of your fucking clothes NOW" He ordered as he back handed her again.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 6**

"What's going on here?" Allie asked as she approached the two.

"None of your business – go before you get hurt" The man threatened Allie.

"Oh I wouldn't worry about me, I'd be afraid if I were you. Leave Dani alone and Go" Allie said menacingly as she felt the magic coil within her.

"Allie please go, don't let him destroy you too" Dani said tearfully.

"Shut the fuck-" The man moved to strike Dani again but Allie was too fast for him as she grabbed his hand and crushed his wrist.

"FUCK" He yelled into the night thankfully the music was too loud for anyone to hear.

Allie zipped her finger across her lips causing the skin around Harold's mouth to melt and form a layer.

Steph flew off from her perch so Allie took it that her mission was Dani's Step Dad.

"I think you don't know how powerful a woman can be, allow me to show you" Allie said as she tossed him into the passenger seat and strapped the frightened little man in.

"Go back to the party, he won't bother you again" Allie said comfortingly to Dani as she got into the drivers seat.

Allie was tired of the silence so she unzipped Harold's mouth.

"What the fuck are you" He yelled.

"Help, HELP" He called to passing cars, Allie back handed him over the mouth.

"Shut the fuck up and enjoy what little life you have"

_Allie where are you taking him?_

Tish was in deep meditation and communicating via the air spirits to Allie.

"The Rakshi's" Allie said.

_Good choice sister – Goddess be upon you._

The 3 hags crawled out their cave at the sound of the cars engine. They moved like the wind slithering sliding and coiling up on Harold who peed his pants.

"What do we have here?" they asked in unison as they sniffed him.

"A soul for you to devour and torture" Allie replied.

"Ahhhh yes… we see now… child molester, rapist, woman beater, fraudster, con-artist… murderer… yes you murdered your wife's first husband… "

"I didn't you can't prove it" Harold yelled.

"We can smell the sin on you… your soul will be most delicious" The Rakshi's said as the man's body began to distort and change.

Allie left the car and levitated back to the school, but instead of rejoining the dance she went to the pool. She had seen enough death and carnage so she didn't need to watch Harold's demise. She entered to pool area to quiet sobs… Daniela's quiet sobs. Allie placed her hand on the girls shoulder.

"You're alive" She exclaimed as she pulled Allie into a bone crushing hug.

"I thought- I thought-" and she burst into tears.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look" Allie chuckled.

"I never wanted anyone to see me like that. He took everything away from me" Dani said as she was wracked with another bout of sobs.

"So that summer camp you went to when you were little…"

"We went on holiday, he came… Harold came… he was a new business associate to my Dad. He started touching me a few months before we went to camp… he told me if I ever told anyone he would kill my Daddy. I begged daddy to take me to camp. He did one better he became a camp counselor and we had our own camp house near the lake, Harold also became a camp counselor and came to the lake… He raped me" Dani held her stomach as she tried to fight the nausea building inside her.

"Shhhh – let it all out" Allie said as she held the fragile girl she used to hate.

"Daddy heard my screams, he came back early from his nightly jog. He and Harold fought… Harold killed him then threatened to kill me and my mom, turns out the bitch my father so loved was banging pelvises with Harold before he and my father became associates."

"That's how she married him so soon after your Dad's death and why you never spoke to her – she would have sided with him. Did he?"

"Beat my mother? Plenty; he even passed her around to some of his business partners. Not me though, he broke me so he owned me."

"Were there any other…"

"Yeah, my older cousin Sasha… she killed herself… I nearly die as well" She held tightly onto Allie.

"He made me pregnant; he was going to force me to have it. My mom found out about the baby but not whose it was, while we were fighting she accidentally pushed me down the stairs and I lost that demon's seed. It made me wiser though. I got Carrie to get a double dose of her birth control and I'd take it everyday at school. You know – he made me go for this stupid boob job too" Dani said as she looked down shamefully.

"Gabe?" Gabrielle should have noticed all this Allie thought.

"Never knew a thing, I got with him because Harold wanted to do business with his brothers… Gabe kinda grew on me after a while – he's the best friend I could have asked for considering the circumstances" She bit her lip as she thought of her tormentor.

"Well sugar" Allie said in her sweet southern drawl.

"He aint coming back no more. Ever." Allie said with finality as Dani's eyes widened.

"Trust me" Allie said as she helped the girl up.

"You can come stay with me for the night with Kenya – I'm sure she won't mind, clothes shouldn't be a problem you're about Kenya's size" Allie said as she helped the girl who terrorized her for so many years of the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Part 7**

"So go forth my brothers and sisters and claim the future that is ours" Those were the valedictorian's last words before Allie and Kenya flung their graduation hats up high and ended their high schooling career.

"It's finally over!" Kenya screamed as she held tightly onto Allie and Dani who had become inseparable with them over the past two years.

"Boston legal make way for Daniela Munroe" Dani announced.

"You changed your last name – that's fabulous" Allie trilled as she hugged Dani again.

"Yeah, Munroe is my paternal Grand mom's maiden name. We won the case we've been fighting my mom over since Harold died in that horrible crash" Dani winked.

"So I guess you've got your Dad's estate back?"

"Harold and my mother floundered the money he left her and his business, the few bonds and stocks he had kept in my name are more than enough to tide me over."

"Sweetheart; are you ready?" Connor asked as he put his arm around Dani.

"Yeah babe, I just need to go thank the women in my support group for everything they've done over the past 2 years. Then we're set for Boston" Dani smiled radiantly as she kissed her fiancé's cheek.

"Mind if me and Allie have some alone time?" Dani asked Kenya and Connor.

"Sure just don't take too long love" Connor said as he kissed Allie's forehead.

"You'll always be my best bud Al"

"He's loved you forever" Allie said as Kenya and Connor joined Sean and Gabe.

"I was an idiot not to have seen it"

"You had other issues"

"Yes, Harold's molestation and abuse" Allie looked at Dani wide eyed.

"I am brave and strong and I'm not going to hide from what happened to me anymore. I was saved because of you. I was awful to you for so many years yet you were the one to liberate me, pick me up and give me the kick I needed. I don't know how to ever repay you." Dani said as she held Allie's hands.

"All's well that ends well. What happened is the past let's worry about the present and the future." Allie said as she grasped the blondes hand in hers.

"Connor has been amazing – he took everything in his stride even the abuse I endured with that monster. He was so supportive, I was afraid he would see me as 'tainted'." Dani said as the 2 of them strayed from the crowd.

"Hey don't say things like that. I'm happy for you and Connor." Allie smiled.

"I want you to be happy as well" Dani said seriously.

"I am happy, I'm free of studies and my sisters agreed for me to have my break year" Allie rolled her eyes.

"I'm talking about Gabe." Dani said in exasperation.

"I don't want to talk about him" Allie said angrily.

"He blamed you when I broke up with him. You haven't spoken to him since – you didn't even bother to listen to what he had to say. He's sorry Allie and he's hurting because you won't give him the time of day" Dani held Allie's shoulders as she spoke to her.

Allie was still hurting herself but she swore she would NEVER give Gabrielle Mendez the power to hurt her again.

"I don't care about him" Allie said stubbornly.

"Don't lie; you still wear his medallion around your neck ever since he gave it to you when we were kids. You love him"

"Dani" Allie barely got the name out her mouth when a strange sensation took over her, she felt itchy and hot all over.

"Al; honey you alright?" Dani asked

"Get away from me" Allie practically growled as she grabbed her head which throbbed and pulsed.

"I don't feel right – I need… I need to get home" Allie said as she took of towards her sisters.


	8. Chapter 8

**Part 8**

"She's never been sick I honestly don't know what's wrong with her Matilda" Tish sighed as they put another cool damp cloth on Allie's forehead to cool her down.

"Have you checked with the council and elder witches? I know there's another council in England" Matilda said as she studied her book of herbal remedies.

"I have and they don't know themselves what could be wrong with her" Tish moved the bucket to Allie in time as she threw up.

"Steph and Precious are scrying to find the solution or at least what it is that's happening to her. We have a feeling it might be related to what she truly is"

"Tish, someone's at the door – we thought it best to consult with you."

"Alright, I'll go see." Tish excused herself to find Gabrielle Mendez waiting on her front porch.

"Is she alright? Kenya wouldn't tell me – I had to get Sean drunk to find out what was going on – I need to see her please" Gabrielle's tortured expression broke her heart – Tish knew that expression all too well – she had worn it when Colt destroyed her heart all those years ago.

"Too many questions young Gabrielle. We are still trying to find out what's wrong. Would you like to visit with her?" Tish asked.

"Thank you so much – Can I see her now?" He asked impatiently.

"Sure – she's in the first room on your right down the left hall."

"Allie" Gabe said in relief as he sat beside Allie holding her hand.

"I'm sorry Chèr, I should have forced you to talk to me, ended this rift between us sooner, confessed my love sooner. I was so stupid to have said the things I did… to have hurt you the way I did. Please give me a chance – just one to prove to you how much you mean to me… I still have a promise to fulfill." He said softly as he kissed her feverish hands.

Allie growled as her body began to convulse.

"Tish, Precious, Steph!" Gabe called as he backed up against the wall."

Just as the Treacle sisters entered, a blond red eyed sparkly demon broke through the window staring hungrily at Gabrielle.

"Vampire" Trish breathed.

"Your blood – I must have it… It sings to me" She said musically as she stalked Gabe.

Allie snarled as she burst into a soot black wolf and lunged at the vampire ripping her torso in half as they collided through the side of the house. Allie dismantled the vampire within seconds. Tish thought quickly directed her hand to a pile of grass and dead plants on one side of their yard and set it alight.

"Precious, Steph – quick we must get those pieces into the fire NOW"

Together with Gabe the witches moved all the pieces into the inferno. The urge to rip, tear and shred had slowly died down in Allie who was magically held down by Matilda. She regained her human form and lost consciousness.

"So I'm a shifter then" Allie said as she sipped her hot Cocoa.

"Yeah, Colt confirmed it" Steph said as she worked with magic to mend the wall Allie took out.

"We need to be alert now, that vampire was part of the Volturi guard – they will be looking around for Allie."

"What are you keeping from me?" Allie asked setting her cocoa down and glaring at Tish and Precious.

"The Volturi Guard have been killing werewolves and shifters for ages. Cauis wants all creatures that can oppose and overthrow vampires extinguished."

"See shapeshifter's are more dangerous to Vampires than werewolves. You're a purebred shifter that makes you twice as dangerous."

"Why and how do you know I'm purebred?"

"Well shifters stop aging as long as they phase, and purebreds are immortal whether they shift or not. I know you're purebred because Colt said he smelled shifter on your mom but he was never certain until you phased, your dad must have been shifter as well" Tish explained.

"Immortal" Allie made a sour face, she didn't like the idea of living forever, she didn't mind the oddness of their world but she wanted a life close to normal as possible.

"Is there anything that can be done?" Gabe asked knowing how much Allie hated the idea of immortality.

"Well…" Precious mused.

"Well what, tell me" Allie demanded.

"There is a crystalis spell… it separates your wolf essence from your being and moves it into a special crystal which allows your wolf self to be one with you without materializing itself."

"In other words" Allie pressed on.

"You'll have all the wolf senses but none of it's physical prowess, healing capabilities or phasing ability."

"Sounds good to me"

"Allie Hon, think about this carefully, this is part of who you REALLY are" Steph said.

"The Volturi will come looking for me, they'll trespass into our forest and endanger every being Tish has worked so hard to protect, I don't care about my birthright, I care about the rights and responsibilities bestowed on me by my upbringing. I am and will always be Treacle. We will do this … tonight" Allie said with determination.

The Treacle sisters started the spell as the sun kissed the horizon for the last time before retiring and ended with the first rays of dawn as they shone through a white crystal which had materialized over night during the spell and settled around the neck of Allie.

"Should you ever need your wolf spirit you will have to break the crystal and release her" Tish said as she kissed Allie's forehead and retired with her sisters to rest after their night of chants.

"Allie" His charming voice seeped into her brain though he was miles away.

"Now I can speak to you from my own bedroom without leaving it. I don't even have to speak loud; a whisper will do with your new super hearing."

"I hate this" Allie grumbled for a second wondering if she should break the crystal turn wolf and rip Gabe's vocal cords out.

"I love you" Those words stunned Allie as she leaned against the oak in their front yard for support.

"I've always loved you. I was a fool to be angry with you when Dani dumped me… to be honest I was angry because I liked saving you from Dani, I liked being your hero. I still want to be your hero Allie Serendipity Treacle. I want you to be my wife – I want us to leave this place – it holds nothing but sorrow for me – I don't want you to reach that stage."

"I'll leave you to think about it all – goodnight my angel"

Allie stumbled into the kitchen; she was surprised when instead of hitting the cold kitchen floor her ass landed on a cushioned seat. Allie looked around her to see 3 pairs of expectant eyes.

"Go" Was all the 3 of them said.

"I can't leave you guys – my life is here"

"Our lives are here Allie, I was bound by my mother as she took her dying breathes to raise my sisters and take care of this land. Precious was supposed to have performed her duty of marrying Diego Mendez and had a family to continue our heritage." Tish said as she glared daggers at Precious.

"Wait hold up, Precious and Diego – didn't the Mendez's kill your family?"

"Yes, but prior to that my mother had met with the Mendez Matriarch to end the enmity between us. So Precious was promised to Diego."

"Who wants that bulky sized moron – I am young and I like variety in my life. I don't want to be tied down. Do I look like mother material to you?" Precious said defensively.

"Wait, why Presh and Diego and not you and Heinz?"

"Heinz was already influenced by his father and I was already with child…"

Even Precious and Steph's eyes widened at that realization.

"I gave birth to Mary in early May 7 months before all hell broke loose between our families – she was killed by her own father and their was nothing I could do about it – the Mendez men had forced their hand at counsel level, they had Colt's support and that of their herd to kill her because she was unnatural – no centaur had ever crossbred. Mary was one of a kind."

"Mother kept my daughter from father – she was the only one who knew my pain – she helped me salvage what I could of my Mary – we resurrected her and offered her to the Goddess to protect from the evil that would sought her out and kill her."

"So she's alive then" Allie asked

"Yes and No, she's in the other realm with her Great grandmother. She appeared in her spirit form to collect the child. I only hope when I meet her again she forgives my failures as a mother."

"You are not a failure!" Allie said as she grasped Tish's hands.

"You were, mother father and sister to me. You brought up Precious and Steph as if they were your own kids."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Precious asked angrily.

"This is why you've stayed here so long – you've been waiting for me to take the baton from you. You'd only be able to go to the other realm after you pass through this one. You're suffering… because of me" Precious said tearfully.

"I am not suffering for anyone – I am performing the duty that was handed to us by our elders." Tish said tiredly.

"I want to leave." Steph said breaking the tension in the room.

"I've always hated this place, I want love, I want a normal life and a family of my own, I KNOW Allie wants the same for herself. I'm tired of feeling bad about wanting the things I do and staying here where there is no appreciation from the ingrate beings we protect. They always want to overthrow us, kill us or eat us. If I had known this part of your past sister I would have left earlier. I choose me over our family's legacy."

"Finally; someone with common sense."

"I need to go cool off somewhere"

"Tish – come lets go to bed. I'll lay by you for a few hours."

Though Tish and Allie lay down, neither slept each too caught up in their own thoughts.

"You really do think Colt will cause our demise" Steph said suddenly at the door.

"I've always known he would – why?"

"He's given the Volturi information on Allie – she needs to go now."

"How – who is your informant?" Tish asked wasting no time.

"Gabe came across a fight between the Vampires and some of the centaurs. The Volturi used Colt's mare bitch as bait for info on Allie, Colt told them were to find you and they killed his mare. Gabe's on his way"

"Allie – you MUST go with Colt – we have to keep them from harming other beings here, the sanctity of the forest has been compromised for the last time" Tish said as she put on her old battle garments – making her look like Xena. Lastly she pulled out a crossbow with strange markings.

"You're going to kill Colt" Precious said as her eyes danced enviously across the arrows tip.

"He has crossed me for the last time – I will not lose another daughter." Tish said as she kissed Allie's temple.

"Steph will fly you to Gabrielle – I have faith he will keep you happy and safe. Go now."

"What about you?"

"When the Eagle calls…"

"I will follow" Allie said dejectedly as Steph pulled her arm towards the broom closet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Part 9**

Gabe and Allie had been on the run for 2 weeks, they met with the Treacle sisters and Diego Mendez to marry by law of magic because Allie wanted the 3 women she loved most to be there when she took the biggest step of her life 9 days after they ran away.

"My love" Gabe said as he caressed her silken locks between his fingers after their recent love making.

"Yeah"

"Have you thought about where you want us to start our lives?"

"Yeah – you remember that snow globe you got me when we were younger?"

"Yes, what of it?"

"That town Forks – well I always fantasized me and you living in a place where it snowed, we would go skating with our kids and sleighing and gosh – there's just something that really tugs at me when I think about that place – well there's this reservation outside Forks – the Quiluette Reservation – that really has my attention – I feel like I NEED to go there for some reason" Allie said as she yawned.

"Well, we're 2 days away from Forks, maybe when we get there we'll find a guide and go tour the res. Have you communed with your sisters?"

"Yeah – Tish killed Colt. She's rejoiced yet hurt about it, she killed the man she loved, the man who was apart of her for so long, she'd even had a child by him then again she'd killed the man who murdered her child, killed her hope for a family of her own and burdened her with more than her fair share of sorrows. The vampires have left, they captured another of Colts mares and tortured her; until they were satisfied she was telling the truth about me having run off with 'Some Mendez witch'. Tish and Precious have evacuated most of the magic beings – they opened an old portal to England – there's a bigger more secret magic community there. They've agreed to take them in until we sort our shit out." Allie said as she snuggled against her new husband.

Allie felt highly strung as she moved about Forks with Gabe, people kept glancing at her like they knew her, some even wore frightened expressions, she swore she heard some woman tell her husband not to leer at 'Chase Black' because she'll rip his throat out his ass.

"Penny for your thoughts" Gabe whispered as he playfully flicked her nose.

"Apparently I look a lot like some chick named Chase – she sounds kick ass – 95 percent of the people here are scared to death of her. I'd love to meet a woman with such a dangerous repertoire." Allie said as she grabbed a few bottles of water and soda.

"She reminds me of your sister" Gabe teased.

"Precious is not dangerous" Allie said as a group of extremely pale people walked into the store, Allie's crystal began glowing red around her neck.

"Gabe vampires" Allie hissed low as she ducked her head down.

"We can't use fire spells in public without bringing attention to ourselves" Gabe responded.

"Shhh lets just see what happens."

"Emmett did Sky ask for the strawberry or the lime?" A Caramel haired female asked the big buff one.

"I don't know mom, Alice you remember what sky wanted?"

"They eat ice cream" Gabe mouthed to Allie

"I'm stuck at him calling her mom" Allie mouth back.

"I think she wanted choc chip – what the heck buy all 3 – the wolves will eat anything, especially since they're all highly strung with Leah's depression."

Leah… that name hit a cord inside Allie, like she had some bond with it.

"Rose what kind of soup are we making for Leah?" The blonde gentleman asked.

"It doesn't matter Carlisle – she won't eat anything – you know that. You're probably going to have to get another drip from the hospital for her."

These surely weren't the vampires Tish had described to her, or the ones who killed her birth mother. Could there be such a thing as good vampires – these ones had golden eyes and not blood red ones like the one that was hunting Gabe. The golden eyed vampires paid for their groceries and left – the moment they sped off in their luxury vehicle did Allie's crystal return to its pristine white color. She thought of the name Leah as she stumbled behind Gabe as they made their way to his Land rover and she swore she felt her wolf spirit whine.

She was still too drowned in her thoughts when they entered their room to notice her crystal was red once more. When she heard Gabe shout as the effect off whatever they injected her with started to take effect all she could do was an instant transmission spell to send Gabe far away from the danger that had come to take her.

"Please don't hurt her, you can do whatever you want to me but leave my Chase be" Allie heard the heavy, strangled tearful voice of a man as she regained consciousness. The voice though tortured calmed her spirit, her soul… it made her feel safer and protected than she ever had.

"I say I drink from her in front of the old man" One snarky female voice trilled hurting Allie's sensitive ears. Allie immediately focused all her attention on finding a winged friend to assist her. She sensed a sparrow outside the walls of the castle and used her magic to send Tish a message through it; once the transfer was complete the sparrow flew its way to the enchanted forest for help.

Stupid vampires, I won't let those fuckers have their way with me – I am a Treacle we never let assholes step over us. Allie opened her eyes in time as a strikingly big vampire – he looked more like Frankenstein – brought a knife down on a man tied down by metal chains. The darkness was beginning to bug Allie so she used her light spell.

"Illumina" she said as the dungeon was bathed in the first light it had seen since it was built.

Allie felt a searing pain throb in her mind but gritted her teeth and fought back with a mirror spell she came up with when she fought off psychic trolls. The snarky feminine voice shrieked in pain and collapsed on the cold damp floor.

"What did you do to Jane witch" A young boy of around 13 asked.

"Just a mirror spell sugar she should be able to take what she dishes." Allie drawled as she transformed the chains that bound her into dust.

Allie craned her neck to knock out the soreness, she wished Gabe were around to give her a back massage. She used her magic to create a physical shield between herself and the vampires as she assisted the man tied down.

"Chase, honey it's you, you shouldn't be here though, you should be taking care of your mom. Go Chase don't worry about me, save yourself." The man mumbled incoherently.

"Poor darlin' you vamps have no God Damn shame – didn't your parents teach you anything before y'all were turned. Dumb Fucks"

"That little wolf whore!" Jane shouted and tried to charge at Allie

"Infernessimo" Allie said as a wall of fire circled Jane.

"Take your guard and fuck off, bring me medical supplies and food now or I will torch this entire building and I don't care if I go down with it."

The vampires hissed but did as they were told. Allie heard chuckling come from a cell across them.

"Something funny?" Allie called

"In all my centuries I've looked for species such as you, the top of the crop so to speak, I had a love of collecting rare objects."

"Well I'm no object for you to collect. I wouldn't mess with me if I were you. I am a powerful witch and I'm not afraid to kill"

The man started laughing hysterically at that comment.

"Do I amuse you?" Allie asked annoyed.

"No no dear heart. I am Aro Volturi, I was once head of the Volturi until the evil twins you met earlier overthrew me with my brother Cauis. I just find it exciting that you're reuniting with your father after all these years."

"My Father?"

"Yes, your father – that man before you is Jacob Black, Chief of the Quiluette tribe. You look so much like his youngest daughter Chastity. I've seen his whole entire life, every memory and thought with my gift. When his wife Leah was ripe with child she was kidnapped by vampires who wished to kill the purebred pups. The leader was killed by a Centaur arrow – something that I had not seen in my 5000 years until that day. They salvaged 3 of the pups but one was missing – they took it that the vampires had disposed of her.

Allie slumped forward on her knees beside Jacob. She was in disbelief that the weak starving brutally tortured man was her father. She studied his face finding all the traces of him she had inherited.

"Your supplies" The big Frankenstein vampire said tossing a first aid kit and a few bags of chips to Allie.

"I meant real food dip shit and water – bottled water or I'll turn you into a toad"

Allie started cleaned the deeper cuts on Jacob's body watching as they healed up slowly.

"He won't heal up fast till he eats properly; I bet his temperature dropped a little. The shifter body burns off energy faster so they eat more food than normal humans… a LOT more." Aro called from his own cell.

"Well then – the Volturi WILL provide him with whatever he needs to get better" Allie said with determination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Part 10**

Allie had now spent a week in the Volterra dungeon. Jacob was now strong hearty and hale with her nursing. The swallow returned bringing word from Tish that her sisters would be coming to rescue her that very night.

"I must meet these Treacle sisters who raised you Allie – they sound amazing"

"They are amazing, I love them with all my heart, they mean the world to me, well them and Gabe"

"And Gabe would be?"

"My husband" Allie said blushing.

"Figures, I find my missing kid and she's married before I've had time to keep her to myself." Jacob said as he put his arm over Allie's shoulder.

"Come witch there's someone who wants to see you; I believe your siblings are on a suicide mission the Frankenstein one – Felix – said. Jacob growled at the vampire.

"Hush, I can handle them – trust me" Allie said with assurance.

Allie was slightly annoyed with the way her older sister kept analyzing her in the throne room. Allie didn't blame her – the other kids never knew about her but still it was annoying being under the eldest Black sibling's scrutiny. Allie felt like doing an 'in your face dance' when the EMO vampire with the big bronze hair and the feline like woman affirmed that she is indeed.

After explaining her absence of wolf essence and that their father was in a dungeon downstairs Allie levitated of the ground a little so she could see if the Treacle's were any closer to the castle – they should have been there by now.

"So you can never be a wolf again?" The big Teddy Bear like vampire asked.

"I can – if I break the crystal"

"Heads up – they're coming" said EMO vampire – Allie guessed his name was Edward.

Allie focused her energy on a shield she had been working on in the dungeon for over a week, unknown to Aro and the rest of the vampire's she had been stealing their 'KI' energy and fortifying her aura with it, she never knew so many demons to be concentrated in one place before. She boiled it down to the number of lives that had been taken by the Volturi over the years.

She was pretty sure her shield would protect her from physical harm while her mirror spell would make the person who delivered her mental blows receive the same blow in return.

She studied the new half vampires the bitch Jane brought out – poor kids she thought. She was especially sad about the little blonde one who looked to be about 3 years old in appearance.

She laughed in Alec's face when he tried to threaten her, they had their own little squabble in the dungeon, he tried to use his power on her and they both ended up limp on the floor for a few seconds as Alec's power ebbed away – she didn't hesitate in setting his head on fire after that – she relished it and all she wanted now was to watch Jane scream in pain as she burnt to dust.

Glass shattered around them as wolves and vampire's descended to join their side – Allie was relieved at least their numbers were up now – they might just win this one. Allie nearly pee herself when a newbie witch decided to join them in the fight – that was like a kindergartener trying to play pro football. Then Allie spotted Chase, she couldn't believe how much alike they were, she felt as if she was looking at a video of herself, the only difference was the cocky grin Chase wore.

Allie noticed Sara touching 4 other people who looked at her in shock but put their game faces back on equally as fast. Those must be my other siblings Allie mused as the 3 bald eagles flew through another window.

_Alright Sisters!_ Allie cheered internally as the Treacle sister's transformed into their delectable sensual selves, even the Volturi guard got a little wooden at the site of them.

Allie decided to work with the newbie witch and put her under her shield – she was the weakest there and from what Allie knew of her from Jacob, she had newborn babies waiting for her back home. So Allie worked with Kayla in helping keeping the Volturi vampires down.

Everything was going well till Allie heard Precious voice shriek no as the resonance of her power caused the building to rumble. Allie was at Tish's side before her body could hit the ground – she felt as if the ground beneath her had given way as she fell on her knees with her sisters before Tish.

"Stop it" Tish demanded as the fire of the venom began over taking her body.

"You need to do this Precious – if not none of the living beings in this fight will make it out alive"

"We can't lose you" Steph sobbed

"You'll lose me one way or the other, if I change everyone including you will die – I'll become the most powerful vampire because of the magic already in me" Tish screamed as the fire claimed more of her, she began to feel the darkness descend.

"I'll do it" Rayn said as she observed the sisters from afar.

"Don't look" Rayn said as she gripped Tish's head and in one quick yank ripped it off and tossed it in the flames – her body followed her head.

_Be happy _

The witches heard the rich southern texture of their teacher, sister and leader as they rejoined the fight.

And as you know the rest is history… The Cullen-Quileute Alliance defeated the Volturi due to Chase's sacrifice…

**Epilogue**

"As you know the rest is history, The Cullen-Quiluette alliance won against the Volturi and Southern packs at the price of your Great Aunt Chase." The old wrinkled grey woman read to her Grandchildren and Great Grandchildren.

"Tell us the story again Great Gram!" A little chubby cheeked boy trilled excitedly.

"Now now little Jacob, an old lady needs her rest young one" The old frail man with salt and pepper hair said as he helped the old woman up.

"Darn it" All the kids both old and young chorused as the old couple made their way to their room for the night.

"Mom will Aunt Hope and Uncle Justin be joining us?" A strong professional looking woman asked.

"You'll have to call your cousin EJ to find out Leah" The woman said tiredly as she retired to her bed with her husband of close to 130 years.

"We've had a wonderful life Gabe" She said as she snuggled against his now soft, worn body.

"Indeed we have Chèr, 4 kids, 9 Grandbabies and 7 Great Grandkids." The old man said as he rubbed Allie's shoulder gently.

"Don't forget the countless nieces, nephews, and the works." Allie chuckled.

"We've had so many adventures, so many wonderful experiences. You remember when Precious and Diego finally wed?" he said as he looked deep into his well of memories.

"We had to catch Precious and drag her kicking and screaming back to the sacred circle. Hard to believe the amount of love those 2 have" Gabe clucked his tongue.

"I think they get along so well because of their love for being young. They're still doing preservation spells and stealing years from prisoners. I guess their also doing it so they'll be able to assist should another war arise and the supernatural council convene."

"Don't remind me, I am so jealous of Sara, Edward, Justin and Hope. Their still so fresh while we've withered away. Not that I regret any of it… I just wish I were hot again" Gabe sighed.

"You'll always be hot to me my love. In this life and every other."

"In this life and every other" He repeated as they both fell into their final slumber.

That's how their son Alistair found them, entwined gently in each others arms, slight smiles on both their faces.


End file.
